Hurt Me
by ashlanders
Summary: William searches for the culprit to all the soulless bodies, but instead finds a partner of sort to help satisfy his secret needs, Sebastian Michaelis. A sadist and a masochist meet, leaving a bloody trail of pleasure behind. -YAOI AND GORE WARNING-


'Demons...'

The shinigami hissed as he moved swiftly from yet another soulless corpse, cursing. There'd been a recent string of soul-stealing, quite obviously the work of a filthy demon. William drew in his bloodstained scythe and sighed, annoyed. He'd surely get overtime for this. 'Demon! Show yourself!' he shouted, quickly looking around for a movement, listening for a answer he didn't expect.

Still nothing.

He waited one moment more before swiftly jumping to a small rooftop and opening up a small handbook, flipping to a page with a picture of a young, blonde woman. 'Cassandra Angelo... stolen by a demon.' He muttered the words as he scratched them into the small, black leather-cased book, snapping it closed shortly afterwards. 'Surely one reaper cannot handle all the overtime I shall be receiving for this.' he told himself, looking around.

Suddenly, the tip of a black tailcoat flicked into his peripheral vision. That brat's pet demon! 'Demon! Return immediately!' His scythe shot after the fleeing demon, catching his jacket. He sprinted towards the black-clad butler, aiming to get his back for all the extra work the vermin had caused him, but the dark figure slipped free, flipping off the rooftop, landing on the ground and quickly taking off, William's scythe stabbing into the ground where he once was. 'Honestly.' he huffed in frustration, leaping off the roof and chasing after Sebastian, until finally, his scythe reached out and buried itself in the demon's back, crimson spilling from his wound. 'Gh!'

Sebastian keeled over, the reaper's scythe colliding with his spine. 'Got you, filthy vermin.' he stepped beside the demon. Sebastian grimaced. 'And what do I owe the pleasure?'

'You've been stealing my allotted souls.' The scarlet eyed male scoffed. 'I have done no such thing. I am collared, remember?' William's frown deepened, sinking his foot into Sebastian's wound. 'So you're lying now? I never thought I would think so highly of you as to not lie, but it seems you were able to prove me wrong, demon.' He eccentuated the last word with another kick, his black leather shoes getting splattered with blood. 'I do not lie, reaper. I have no taste for such low quality souls, as I've told you.' He spat out the words, hissing and growling as his chin hit the cobblestone of the dark alleyway, blood and a quiet noise spilling from his mouth. 'Ahnn...' William kicked him again, curious at the almost undetectable moan, wondering if he could get another one out of him. 'I'm well aware of what you've told me, but demons are lying creatures.' The butler writhed a little under his foot.

He had to admit, hurting him like this pleasured him. 'Talk, filth.' he began to dig the toe of his shoe into the bloody wound, pushing and ripping though the muscles protecting his backbone. 'Ah... gah~! Stop!' He pushed on. 'If you want me to stop, why don't you make me?'

'Because you're so weak, why even bother? You'll probably faint because of the blood anyway.' Sebastian snickered, smirking. 'I wouldn't think so if I were you, demon scum.' The sharp toe of his shoe finally reached the sensitive tissue around the bone, causing Sebastian to groan in agony, the feeling of his shoe making him moan quietly, trying to hide his voice from the shinigami, who noticed immediately. He dug his foot in, his toes roughly massaging the bloody skin, finding immense pleasure in the very thought of causing such pain. He really couldn't help himself but smirk.

This was his hidden pleasure, his dirty little secret. He gained sexual gratification from causing pain in others, it was something he discovered when he was just small. Dying animals, bugs and other children were his test subjects, stabbing, squashing, pulling off wings, pinching, cutting and just plain torture raised up a satisfaction he couldn't explain to the pet owners, the classmates, his parents or friends. It got him hot and bothered, unable to stop once he started, addicted.

The reaper quickly pulled out his toe, curious. He had noticed all those moans coming from the demon, but why? Sebastian sighed in relief, finally the idiotic shinigami had stopped. He began to get up, only to be met with his foot once again, kicking him back into his previous position. 'Don't even think that I'll let you get away with all this soul-stealing, demon.' He slowly lowered himself onto his knees beside the floored male, pressing his leather-gloved hand down on his back. 'Now, I think I'll set such filth right.' he spat, digging two fingers deep into the wound. Sebastian's eyes snapped open. Why was he letting him do this? It felt terrible, yet...

Long life is a drag, Sebastian would know. Human pleasures grow boring, just plain pleasure is incredibly dull. But on yet another boring day, after slaughtering a pack of humans, he realized he was injured. He'd accidentally scratched himself while ripping them apart. He decided to dig a claw into the deep wound, to see what he would find. To his surprise, a moan escaped his lips, his face getting flustered. He could remember it clear as day as he pleasured himself, digging through tendons and veins, dropping to his knees in pure ecstasy. From then on, he had a very dirty secret that only the persistent and daring could ever find out.

'Tell me, demon.'

'Make me, reaper.'


End file.
